eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tinkerfest Merchant Items
:See the Tinkerfest page for a complete explanation of the event and its dates for the current year. Overview is a list of items sold by one of two Tinkerfest in mid-July every year, during the annual event. *Both merchants are located in Gnomeland Security Headquarters at . They are standing next to each other amidst the celebrating Gnomes. *This event actually has two types of special currency: Shiny Tinkerfest Cog which can be picked up off the ground near any Unstable Tinkered Portals (see the page for locations) or Platinum Tinkerfest Cog, which are only granted as quest rewards and used to buy highly valuable items, like a few mounts. *Myron sells items added during the current Tinkerfest year when it is live, while Tarly's inventory consists of items added in previous years. :*Myron will have the new blueprints, PLUS versions of the same items that can be purchased individually, with the event currency and any new items that are unlocked by completing the event's various achievements. *There are a staggering number of items available. This is because you can buy the Blueprints and craft the items if you have a character with Tinkering skills or you can skip the blueprints and buy the items individually. The first option allows crafting them items-at will all year, while the latter can present the challenge of storing the sheer volume of items. :*Due to the volume of items, numerous sections were used to create this page; click on any section in the table of contents to jump to that section, however, if you know the partial name of the item you are searching for you can press CTRL + F on to open the search window on most browsers and locate them by typing part of the name and jumping to their locations. Myron's Items The following items are new for 2019: House Items Many of these house items can also be made by tinkerers who buy the various blueprints that sell during this event. * - 2 cogs * * * * :Window panes: The following items sell for 2 s: * * Building Blocks The items in this section are Building Blocks and should not count toward player housing item counts. 'Doors and Entry Hatches' The following items sell 30 s: * * The following items sell for 2 s: * * 'Corrugated finish' The following sell for 2 s: * * * The following items sell for 3 s 'Rhodium finish' The following have copper brick look and sell for 2 s: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Impacted Metal finish' The following have a hammered metal look and sell for 2 s: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Corrugated Wood finish' * * * * * * * * * * * 'Rusty Metal' * * * * * * * * * * * * Gadget and Gizmos The following items sell for 2 s: * * * The Following items sell for 3 Cogs * * The following items sell for 5 s: * The following items sell for 15 s: * * Building bits * - 2 s * - 2 s Furniture an General Decor * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gears, Cogs, and Sprockets The following items sell for 2 s * :Sprockets: The following items sell for 2 s: * * * * The following items sell for 3 s: * :The following sell for 5 s: * :Gears: The following items sell for 2 s: * * * * * 3 s * * * * * * * * ||2 s ::Small gears * * * * * * ::Spoked gears * * * * * * * * * ::Vertically-aligned The following items sell for 2 s: * * * ::Weight-bearing * Cogs: The following items sell for 2 s: * * * * * * * :The following require the completion of Bits and Baubles and see for 5 s: * * Machinery Parts The following items sell for 2 s: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The following items sell for 3 s: * The following items sell for 5 s: * House Pets The following items sell for 1 : * The following items sell for 15 s: * * * * Glow Skimmers The following items sell for 5 s: * Various Decor The following items sell for 2 s: * * * * The following items sell for 5 s: * The following items sell for 30 s: * Lights and Illuminated Items These sell for 2 s Ceiling-Mounted: * - Requires completing Famed Phosphorescence * Wall-mounted: Lampposts: * * * * * * :Lanterns: * * :Sconces: * * * Other: * - Requires completing Full Metal Domicile * * - Requires completing Gnomachine Too Complicated Lightning Screws sell for 2 s * * * :Illumination Cylinder * * * * Petamorph Wands The following items sell for 4 s: * * * Plushies The following items sell for 8 s * * Mounts The following items sell for 1 and 350 s * * * The following items sell 300 s * * * * * * The following items sell 500 s * - 500 s * 500 s * * * Clothing, Cloaks, and Equipment *'' '' - 15 verify - can't ind this item Consumable (charm) items for 5 s * * Charms The following items sell for 1 and they are consumable. All have ten charges. * * * Blueprints Anyone can buy blueprints but you will need a secondary tradeskill, Tinkering, to scribe and use them. *All Tinkerfest Blueprints requires a Tinkering skill of 25 to scribe. *All of the Master Tinkerer's Blueprints require a Tinkering skill of 400 to scribe. *With the expection of the Tinkerfest Blueprints sold by Myron, the others he sells require Tinkering skill of 500 to scribe. Myron's Blueprints If the year the blueprints were introduced is known it will appear in parenthesis after the item name. *Tinkerfest Blueprints 11.0 (2019) - 10 Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs *Spidermech Defender Blueprints (?) - 3 Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs *Emergency Protocol Blueprints (?) - 3 Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs Tarly's Blueprints All for Tarly's Blueprints cost 10 Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs. *Some of the Master Tinkerer Blueprint recipes require a Tinkerer's Mechanized Framework as a recipe component, and these may be purchased from Tarly. *Some recipes need the rusty version of a tool/weapon as a component: these are obtained as rewards from Tinkerfest quests, and Tarly sells the Rusty Powered Wrench. If the year the blueprints were introduced is known it will appear in parenthesis after the item name. *Tinkerfest Blueprints 1.0 (2009) *Tinkerfest Blueprints 2.0 (2010) *Tinkerfest Blueprints 3.0 (2011) *Tinkerfest Blueprints 4.0 (2012) *Tinkerfest Blueprints 5.0 (2013) *Tinkerfest Blueprints 6.0 (2014) *Tinkerfest Blueprints 7.0 (2014) *Tinkerfest Blueprints 8.0 (2016) *Tinkerfest Blueprints 9.0 (2017) *Tinkerfest Blueprints 10.0 (2018) *Master Tinkerer's Companion Blueprints 1.0 *Master Tinkerer Blueprints 1.0 (2011) *Master Tinkerer Blueprints 2.0 (2012) *Master Tinkerer Blueprints 3.0 (2013)